


Matt meets Sasha

by infairvorona



Category: Blue Eye Society - Fandom, SOTBE - Fandom
Genre: First Meetings, No Romance, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, matts not good with younger ppl lol, this is the first time they meet fyi, trauma (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 19:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infairvorona/pseuds/infairvorona
Summary: The first time Matt and Sasha met.





	Matt meets Sasha

Matt looked the trembling girl up and down, trying to grasp how she had even survived. “She’s so small...and fragile looking.” He thought, completely awestruck. _“How did she...even...get out alive? She can’t be more than 17.”_

He spoke as gently as possible.

“Hello.”

The girl sniffed, “H..hello.”

“Um..my name is Matt. I’m one of..I think I’m the only senior member here.”

The girl looked him up and down with the utmost caution.

“Ok..”

“Um..wo..do you..I mean..”, he paused, “do you like coffee? I could get you some.”

“I..” she shivered despite how warm it was, “I don’t… really like coffee.”

“Well shit.”, was all Matt could think. “Do you...like sweet stuff? We might have some hot cocoa around here.”

She nodded and seemed to light up a little.

“Ok, well you can come with me and we can make some?”

Sasha nodded slowly and shuffled towards him.

As they walked, Matt talked.

“So I’ve been at the Society for about 7 years now...it’s odd. Um..we usually don’t do..stuff like what happened. Not that we didn’t dabble in rituals and such, we just never sacrificed anything….or anyone.”

Sasha was quiet and looked at the floor.

“I’m sorry,” Matt said, “I know you’re still upset. I’ll try to talk about something not so…” he trailed off.

“Terrifying.” Sasha finished.

Matt looked at her and nodded, “Terrifying.” he agreed.

They reached the long mess hall, with its stone walls and many tables and chairs.

He walked to the back and began to rummage through the cabinets and pantries.

Sasha found a stool and perched herself on it, eyeing Matt suspiciously.

“Ok..so all we have is Swiss Miss, which is kind of crappy. But it’s from the Keurig so it might taste a little better.” He turned, K-cup in hand. “Do you care..if it’s Swiss Miss?”

Sasha pondered this.

Swiss Miss was, to her, by far the cheapest and least chocolatey of the instant hot cocoa brands. But if they had nothing else she might just have to deal with the wateriness of it.

“That’s ok. Do..do we have any cream? Like..half and half or something?”

Matt sighed internally. Good he thought she’s starting to open up more.

“Yes, I think we have some half and half in one of the refrigerators.”

He popped the cup into the Keurig. He paused. “Do you want to choose the mug or should I?”

Sasha hopped down from the stool and looked up at the cabinets.

They were filled with a variety of mugs, cups, and glasses. Some were plain, others had patterns.

There were a couple with logos or funny sayings on them.

Sasha looked at her many choices.. And suddenly felt an excruciating feeling of pure panic.

She backed away from the cabinets and sank to the floor, clutching her arms and burying her head in her knees.

Matt walked to her and sat down, trying his best not to disturb her further.

“Hey,” he cooed reassuringly, “it’s ok. I know you just went through a lot, but I’m not here to make it any worse, I swear.”

He raised his hand to pat her head and felt a sharp, almost electric pain run through his wrist.

Note to self; Leader has electricity powers.

She let out a sound. It was not a good sound. Not even by a little bit. It was a sob. It was cracked and shrill and sounded like the kind of sob you hear a small child make when their ice cream falls, or their balloon flies away. Except Sasha’s ice cream had not fallen, and her balloon was still very much with her, she just had had quite enough of this Society and all of their occult dealings.

Matt made a face. Not a mean one, just one that would read as This poor girl has literally been to hell and back and we have too many damn mugs and now she’s even more nervous than before.

“I’ll choose the mug, then you can put in as much cream as you want. Ok?”

Sasha nodded as her shoulders heaved up and down. 

Matt turned back to the Keurig and took out the k-cup.

Unsure of what to do next, Matt took the cream and the mug and set it next to Sasha.

"I'll just leave this here, ok? You can put the cream in whenever you want."

Sasha's shoulders stopped heaving as much and she slowly lifted her head. "Ok." she said, in a very small voice.

Eventually, she calmed down and poured about half the mug full with cream. She lifted the mug to her lips and took a long, slow sip.

"Ahh." She said, pleased.

"Better?" Matt asked.

She nodded, and finally smiled, "Better."


End file.
